Beyblade Adventure: The Hunt is On
by Lonewolf2003
Summary: (Part 2 of Unexpected Guest) What happens when Mayo, Hilary and Kenny gets kidnapped by the Blade Hunters. Can Tyson, Max, and Dandy save them in time? And who are the two mysterious bladers that challenged Kai and Ray. RR to find out. Finally updated!
1. Aftermath

Lonewolf2003: Alright, I've finally got the first chapter of my second fic done! Just a note to the readers who might be reading this. If this doesn't make any sense to you. Please read Beyblade Adventure: Unexpected Guest first, because this one continues after it. Thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter of Unexpected Guest.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade, but I do own Mayo(oc) or any other oc characters that will come up in this fic. 

*****

Chapter 1 Aftermath 

"Max lost?" Tyson said, not believing his best friend would lose to some low level blader. 

"But how?" Hilary said softly.

The rest were standing there speechless. 

*****

"I see you've fail to bring me the bit-beast?" said Wanda sitting in front of a gigantic screen.

"I told you these boys weren't reliable." said Dr. W who was standing next to her like always.

"Well it wasn't our fault." said Justin. "Who would've know that Max would be so weak."

"Yeah, and we didn't even get a chance to try out that gadget that we spent all night hooking up." said Victor rising his fist.

"We might've failed to succeed, but I'm sure my other teammates won't. I assure you." Justin said seriously.

"For your sake, I hope not." was Wanda's reply and she gave them the signal to leave.

*****

"Man, I totally stunk the match up today!" said Max as he slammed his fist hard onto hardwood floor. 

"Hey, calm down there buddy." said Tyson.

They were all at the Granger's kendo place, brainstorming the battle Max have with the mysterious blader.

"How could I lose, I had the match right in the bag! Ugh!"

"I think he'll be the one needing anger management instead." said Dizzi.

"You're not helping here Dizzi." said Kenny typing on the laptop.

"Kenny," Max started after cooling down. "Did you happen to come across any info on that blader?"

"Let's see I'm working on it." Kenny replied as he tried to relocate the data he recorded from the match.

"Can you go any slower?" Hilary rushed, kneeling next to Kenny.

"You can't rush a pro." said Kenny, still trying to locate the data.

"Cheer up bro. You'll beat him next time." said Mayo giving Max the comporting hand on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you can whoop him the next time you see him." Dandy encouraged.

Zin was nowhere to be seen ever since they came home.

"Alright, I found it!" Kenny chirped.

"Finally." said Hilary. "What've you got there?"

"Look, here's the a mini clip of the battle." Kenny said as he moved away from the screen.

The screen shows the white blade and Draciel pushing against each other, and Draciel had the upper hand there, until...

"He beat Max by calling on an attack." Kenny explained.

"That's it?" said Mayo. 

"Yes, and it was designed for close counter attacks, trapping the opponents blade in a hurricane. I hate to say this guys but he got the match pretty worked up there." said Kenny.

"Well that sure helped." Mayo added resting a hand on her shin and elbow on the table. 

"Did it have a bit-beast in it?" Dandy asked.

"You heard the man Dizzi, do your thing." Kenny commanded.

"Scanning for bit-beast." said the robotic voice. "I'm sorry chief, but there was no bit-beast detected."

"Not even an invisible one?" Tyson asked. "Like the Saint Shield's?"

"Not a trace." said Kenny.

"He beat me even without a bit-beast?" Max started. "That's so wrong."

"Well whata ya know." said Hilary.

"You said it girl. It even shocked the hardware outta me. If I didn't see it with my own two eyes, I wouldn't have believed it." said Dizzi sarcastically. 

"That is if you have one." said Kenny.

"You know Chief, you're lucky that I'm a computer or I would've been offended by that."

*****

That's it for this one. The next chapter will be a Kai chappie, so all you Kai fans better go read it!^^


	2. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade, but I do own Mayo(oc) or any other oc characters that will come up in this fic. 

*****

Chapter 2 The New Kid

"Hey Kai, have you heard of the new kid in school?" asked Wyatt at Kai's desk.(Yup, he's back in school with Wyatt^^)

"No, and why does it concern me?" he replied coldly.

Wyatt shrugged. "Just thought you might wanna know, I heard he's a pretty good blader."

"You know I've retire from Beyblading." 

Wyatt shrugged again and went to his seat behind Kai.

"Ok class, please take out your math books and turn to page 31." said the teacher of the prep school.

'New blader huh? Why do I care.' Kai said to himself mentally as he looked out the window like always.

*****

The bell rang, and it was time for lunch.

"Hey Kai you want to sit with me and my friends during lunch?" asked Wyatt, as he head for the canteen. 

"I got more important things to do."

"Like practicing?" Wyatt tried.

Kai gave him one of his death glares, then went the other way.

*****

He looked and see if anyone was in sight, the coast was clear, then climbed over the wall and head for his secret hideout. What he didn't know was that he was being followed by a certain green head. 

Once he arrived at his hideout, he looked again to see if he was being followed and then went inside. 

He was looking out the window, deep in thought like always. He was interrupted by the door opening and then closing. 

"You forgot to lock the door." the figure said.

"Who are you!?" Kai demanded. 

"The new kid." the kid answered. He had long dark green hair tied behind his back with thick bangs hanging from his forehead and was wearing the school's uniform. In his left hand was a muddy brown color Beyblade, and a smirk across his face. 

"What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed voice, seeing the blade in his hand. Something about the kid wasn't right. He looked feminine.

"What else." he said as he toss his blade into midair and then caught it. "A beybattle of course."

"What if I don't accept?" Kai replied. 

"Then I'll trash this place. I'll trash it so bad, you won't even recognize it."

"Is that suppose to be a threat?" Kai said frowning.

"What if it is?" the kid challenged.

"Go ahead. That is if you have the guts to do it." Kai said, this time facing the window. 

"So the great Kai don't wanna battle. You scared?" the kid mocked.

"Go away. I won't fight you."

"Alright then, if you put it this way, it leaves me no choice," the kid said as he left the hideout. "But to take your advice and leave." 

'Now that certainly was weird.'

After a few moments later a blade flew right through the window, almost hitting him in the face, but ducked just in time. The blade landed on the floor, then made a turn back out the window and landed into the palm of the new kid Kai just encountered with. 

"You didn't think I give up that easily now did you Kai?" the kid said from outside the window. Below him was a beydish. "Quit being a coward and come battle me! Or else there'll be more of where that came from."

Not wanting to feel like a coward, he jumped down through the shattered window and went to the opposite side of the dish. 

"If I win, you better leave me alone or else you'll be having a miserable school year. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, but if I win you will hand over your blade and bit-beast."

"So you're after my bit-beast." Kai said finally figuring out what he was up to.

"What else? Certainly not your good looks."

"What's your name?"

"I'll tell you after the match."

"Fine." Kai said as he brought out his Dranzer and launcher.

"3, 2, 1 Let it Rip!" the both yelled in unison.

Both the blue and brown blade landed on the same time, and start going in circles.

"Stop wasting time here and finish him off!" Kai commanded his blade.

His blade obeyed and start bumping against the brown blade.

"Get outta there!" the other blader commanded, and his blade followed. "Now, counter attack it!"

His blade got away from the rampage and then attacked from the side, making Dranzer jump.

"Not bad, no wonder Wyatt said you were a good blader."

"Why thank you for noticing." 

"But play time's over, Dranzer use Fire Arrow!" 

Dranzer jumped into the air and came back down like a meteorite, knocking the other blade out. 

"Looks like I won. Now tell me your name!" 

"Connie."

"You're a girl?" 

"Well duh. Took you long enough to find out. See you around." said Connie as she took off with her blade.

*****

End of this chappie. Now I'll be getting serious. Five reviews for the next chapter pronto, no exceptions. Which will be the one where Mayo, Hilary and Kenny gets kidnapped. Remember to review! ^^


	3. Plans

Lonewolf2003: Sorry for the long updates folk, but I just had to have at least five reviews first, and I'm not kidding about it. But oh well, I got tried of waiting, and my brother keep on nagging me to update so here it is. 

Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade, but I do own Mayo(oc) or any other oc characters that will come up in this fic. 

*****

Chapter 3 Plans

Right after the mysterious blader took off, Kai looked down at the beystadium and saw a white envelope lying in the middle of the dish. Curious, he picked it up, torn open the envelop, and in there found a note. He unfolded it, and quickly scanned his mahogany eyes through it. 

"What do we have here?" The note or letter turned out to be some sort of invitation or challenge taken place on a mysterious island. Before Kai could read anymore of the letter, his classmate Wyatt appeared from outta nowhere and start asking a bunch of senseless questions.

"Whoa, what's happened to your place Kai, its totally trashed." Wyatt exclaimed as he saw the broken window at Kai's hideout. 

"Nothing happened." Kai muttered coldly and turned his back on the brunette. "Its none of your business anyway, so go away."

"Still the same old you huh?" Wyatt shrugged.

Kai didn't even bothered to answer as he walked away, with the invitation stuffed inside his pocket of his green suit.

*****

Wanda slammed her palm on her wooden desk, giving the two boys a heart attack, as she was ready to give them the so called punishment they deserved. "Alright you bunch of useless hooligans, listen up!" 

Victor's shaking knees could be seen from under his violet cloak. "Yes?" he squealed, trying hard not to sound to frighten. Because once the old widow's man, she's mad.

Justin decided to tried her anger and spoke. "What did you want to see us about?" he asked in a more gentlemen tone, but deep inside he feared and loafed her.

Wanda gave them the victory sign, but it didn't mean victory. "Two things. Number one, about your failure." She gave a frustrated sigh. " Since I'm in a good mood today. I've decided to let it go,"

Justin bowed his head to show his sincerity and royalty. "I thank you for your forgiveness."

"Whatever hon. Number two, I've decided to give you another chance, but you mustn't fail me this time, because this will be the last and finally chance you'll get. I repeat your last and final chance. The last one was just a mere warning. I will not allow any excuses or failure from you this time." Wanda spoked in a kindly matter, but was a bit harsh on the last word. "Understand!?"

The boys nodded.

"Good."

Finally shaking away his fear, Victor advance a step towards the woman and spoke. "Kay, so after all this taking, what did you want us to do exactly?" 

Wanda rested her elbow on her neatly organized desk, and place her chin on her palm. "Simple." she began to stir the creamy coffee on her table with the long sliver spoon in the white cup. "I've constructed the perfect plan for you to take the Blade Breakers bit-beasts."

"You did?" Victor exclaimed, speaking out of his position. He couldn't believe that she's actually done his job for them. "Finally, a job without thinking!"

Wanda gave him a glare.

"Let's hear it then." Justin said, as he was eager to hear the wicked plan of hers.

"Alright, before I was interrupted, I..." she was once again cut off, but this time it was by Dr. Wannabe's sudden appearance inside her office. "Oh, what is it now!?" she said grumpily. She's always hated when people had to interrupt her when she's speaking.

The old geezer bowed politely. "Sorry to interrupt your lecture ma'm, but may I announced that everything is prepared for your operation?"

"Excellent timing doctor. I was just about to tell these young man my brilliant plan."

Victor whispered something into his partner's pierced with two gold rings ear. "I'm sure any plans she's cooking up will be anything but brilliant."

"Hey, watch your mouth bud." Justin warned, as he could feel Wanda's piercing brown eyes fixed on them.

"You boys better get going." 

"Huh going? But to where?" Victor spoke, out of his curiosity. 

"You'll see, my trusty driver will explain everything on the way." with a snap of her finger, a tall bold man was standing in the doorway. Looks like someone forgot to close the door. 

"This way please boys." The man instructed the two boys out the door, and to a black limacine waiting for them outside.

"Now this is what I call riding in style." Victor chirped, as he bounced on the soft cushions.

*****

I know, I know, I said that this chapter was going to be the kidnapping one, but I wanted to push it back one chapter. For two reasons, number one- I wanted to make this fic longer, and number two, "embarrassed look* I sorta forgot to mention these thing in the last chapter. So how bout 3 reviews for the next chappie? 


	4. Emails and Kidnaps

Lonewolf2003: OK like the usual, thanks to the people who reviewed. ^^ I'm not gonna say much here, so here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade, but I do own Mayo(oc) or any other oc characters that will come up in this fic. 

*****

Chapter 4 E-mails and Kidnaps 

At the dorm, Kai made out a frustrated groan as he has his fingers fixed on the keyboard. Wyatt came out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck and wondered what's up with his roommate. 

"What's up Kai?" He began to use his towel to dry out his hair.

Kai typed a few words on the screen, but then deleted them. "I'm debating whether or not I should write an e-mail to the others, warning them about some mysterious bladers suddenly appearing."

"Well if you ask me, I say you should." Wyatt toss his towel aside, as his hair was already half dried.

"You think so?" Kai asked unsurely.

Wyatt nodded.

Kai gave a sigh, then start typing up the message and clicked on SEND.

*****

Kenny gave a loud yawn as it was already passed his bedtime. He was staying up late to do some research with his trapped bit-beast Dizzi.

"Chief, I'm tried, could you please finish up tomorrow." Dizzi complained. "My keys are getting numb. I could hardy feel them."

"You're telling me. My fingers are getting tried too ya know?" Kenny replied. 

"Maybe you should give them a nice long rest." the bit-beast suggested.

Kenny stopped typing and leaned back on his chair. "Maybe you're right Diz." 

"Uh Chief, don't forget to put me to sleep too."

He was slowly falling asleep, but was awoken by Dizzi as a message appeared on the screen. 

"Chief, wake up, wake up, you got e-mail! Chief!"

"A what?" Kenny said sleepily, and rubbed away his sleepy eyes. 

"And you wouldn't believe who its from!" Dizzi exclaimed.

"Who could it be at this hour." Kenny yawned once more before opening up the e-mail. "Hey its from Kai! No way! Since when did he get my e-mail address."

"Well its certainly not like the Kai we know. What does it say? If its one of those 'long time no see' kind of letters, I'll be interested in seeing it!" the talking laptop said addictively. 

Kenny or Chief put on his serious tone. "I don't think so Dizzi, this looks serious."

*****

In the morning crowded streets, two kids were in a hurry to get somewhere. There Hilary was running way ahead of Kenny.

"Hurry up Kenny!" Hilary patted, as she and Kenny were to meet at Tyson's house for a brief meeting on the current events. 

"Its not like I don't want to, I'm carrying some heavy weight stuff here!" He meant Dizzi.

"Gees, then tell her to go on a diet or something, just hurry up. You know how impatient and grumpy Tyson gets in the morning."

"You're lucky she's asleep right now Hil." said the shorter brunette, who was yawning as he ran.

"What did you do all night?"

"I...(yawn)...was...(yawn)...up researching...(yawn)...all night." Kenny replied between yawns with his laptop under his arm.

"Just don't slow me down ok?"

"Can you?"

They finally reached the end of the block, and waited till the lights turn green. As for Kenny, who was still half asleep, decides to cross on a red light. But was held back by Hilary just in time.

"Hey Kenny, watch out!" Hilary jerked at his shirt and pulled him backwards onto the walking path. "Weren't you paying attention to where you were going. You could've been run over by a car!"

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't." Kenny muttered innocently. 

"What's up with you today?" Hilary asked sternly.

"I'm just concerned about the things that have been happening lately. Like the e-mail I got from-" he started, but was cut off by the sudden pull up of a black van in front of them.

The doors opened to review two men dressed formally in black suits.

"Need a lift kids? You look like you could need one." said the first man, with black shades.

"Thanks for the offer sir, but we don't take rides from strangers." Hilary said sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

"End of story. You're coming with us kids!" yapped the other guy, as he yanked at Kenny's arm and pulled him into the van. 

Hilary immediately went to her friend's rescue. "Hey, let him go you freaks! Ugh!" She grabbed hold of Kenny's other arm in which he held onto Dizzi with, and tried freeing him from the other man's gasp. "I said let him go, uh! What to you want with him anyway?"

"Stop it you're hurting me!" Kenny addressed to the man in black. "And Hilary, you're gonna make me drop Dizzi!"

"Hey I'm only trying to help you here, the least you could do is to say 'thank you'." Hilary replied while tugging on Kenny. "Man this creep is strong!"

"Oh, he's not the only one we want. Get the feisty one!" he commanded his partner.

His partner stepped out of the car, and started walking to the other side of the van where Hilary was. He picked her up from behind, making her let go of Kenny, as the other guy dragged him into the van without another word.

"Help me Hilary! Ah!" Kenny cried to his friend, but the man covered up his mouth with his own hand.

"Sorry Chief, but I kinda have my hands full here. Ugh! Let me go you creepazoid!" Hilary began kicking and screaming in the man's gasps. Her head hit the guy in the nose, making him bleed. 

"Why you little runt!" the man cursed, and handed her in to the other guy who was in the van. 

"Releases us this minute!" Hilary yelped for the last time before the van drove off with two screaming kids. 

"Just can it already!" a man said annoyingly.

*****

Just down a couple of blocks from where they were, Max and Mayo were experiencing the same problem. A similar black van pulled up from out of nowhere and threaten Max to take his sister away.

"Get her, she's getting away!" a man in black shouted, as the blonde easily freed herself from the man that had a tight grip on her. While the other man had his hands full with her twin. "She bit me in the arm!"

"Run Mayo!" Max shouted, as the man had a firm grip on his wrists.

Mayo was about the ditch the joint, but decided not to because her brother was still in their hand. Just when she least expected it, a man came up from behind and grabbed her.

"Huh, hey let me go, you, you jerk!" Mayo started to kick around randomly and got the guy in his family jewels just before he was about to carry her into the van. The man fell down in pain, gripping onto his treasure.

"Ooh, you're going to pay for this!" he groaned painfully. "Oh!" 

"Nah, nah try catching me now jerk!" Mayo stick her tongue out at the collapsed man, and went to help Max. "Hey psycho, you wanna end up like your pathetic partner there? Cause if you don't, you better let go of my brother, or you'll end up losing something!" she tried to punch the man, but he caught her fist. 

"Huh?" she could feel the man squeezing the life out of her fist.

He threw Max to the cement floor, and then threw Mayo on his shoulders, and carried her off. She tried the old kicking plan, but it didn't work. This man was much stronger than the on before. 

While he was still in the dirt, Max grabbed onto the mans leg, hoping it'll stop him in his tracks, but he kicked him in the stomach, causing Max to cried in pain and let go. 

"Max!" she cried, before she was thrown into the van. 

"Mayo! Don't worry I'll save you. I'm going to get the others right now!" He tried to get up, but the same man who took his sister stepped onto his hand on purpose, making him yelp.

"Ahh!" The man put even more weight on his little hand.

"You could hardly save yourself kid, let along someone else. You're pathetic!" Before the man left, he kicked Max in the side. He reached into his suit and pulled out a neatly fold paper, but he crumbled it up and threw it at Max. It bounced off his head and land in front of him.

"Come on let's roll!" the mean man instructed, as his partner slowly got off the floor and into the driver's seat. "Heh, heh hasta lavista sucker!" He said before getting into the back seat. 

By that time Max was already on his feet with the crumbled up piece of paper in his hand. From the window he could see Mayo calling him, but couldn't hear what she was saying. Just before they were out of sight, the man in the back place a white cloth over her mouth, silencing her. 

"Mayo," he whispered. "I'll save you." he stared down at the paper in his hand. "Somehow." he opened up the piece of paper to see something, that may help save his sister.

*****

Boy that was long. 3-5 or more reviews for the next chappie!^^


	5. Ten Minutes

Lonewolf2003: Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I've been having a busy school year. I was planning to give up on this story, but then I saw all these reviews. So thank you for reviewing! I was able to watch a couple episodes of G Revolution, and I found out there were some things I messed up on. Such as Daichi's name, which is just Daichi when I called him Dandy. Zin was suppose to be called Jin or Hiro. I also messed up on the Beyblade's attacks too. So you might be seeing some changes in the following chapters. Another thing is that I threw away my layout or plan for this story, so it may take a while for be to plan the whole thing over again. Ok enough talk, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade, but I do own Mayo(oc) or any other oc characters that will come up in this fic.

Chapter 5 Ten Minutes

"Tyson!" yelled Max as he barged into Tyson's room. Hiro told Max to quiet down as Tyson was on the phone with Daichi listening closely.  
  
"Why do you mean you got our friends!?!" Tyson yelled at the green phone in his hands. "What do you want from me anyway!?!"  
  
"Alright listen up," the man at the other end of the line said. "I want you and Max to meet me at the old warehouse by the harbor. He should've recieved our notice by now. I want you guys there at aprooximately ten minutes from now."  
  
"Ten minutes!?! You've got to be kidding! It takes at least fifteen minutes!" Tyson esclaimed. Max went over to Tyson to see what was going on.  
  
"Be here or else..." the man threaten.  
  
"Fine." Tyson growled.  
  
"Oh and bring your Beyblades as well. Who knows you may be needing them." with that the man hung up. As soon as Tyson got off the phone, Max immdiantely started talking. "Some guys took Mayo!"  
  
"We know, and they've got Hilary and Kenny too." said Tyson with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"So what do we do, we have to save em'." said Daichi.  
  
"What did the man on the phone say?" asked Hiro as he stood behind Max.  
  
"He told me and you to meet them at the old warehouse by the harbor in ten minutes or else." Tyson explained with his head down.  
  
"That explains why they took Mayo too." said Max.  
  
"My guess is, they're probably after your beyblades like usual. Its nothing new." said Max.  
  
"Hiro do you think you could drive us there?" Tyson asked his big brother. Hiro nodded, as they all dashed for the door.  
  
"Wait for me, I'm going too." said Daichi as he ran after them.

Its a short chapter, and it lacks in details. I'll try to make the next one better. Next chapter is call Ray's Challenge. So please review. PS: This chapter contains alot of errors because I didn't read it over. You've been warned. 


End file.
